Doctor N. Gin
N.Gin is a scientist who was hit in the head by a missile. He was taken in by Cortex, and now is his ever-loyal assistant. History Doctor Neo Cortex's evil and crazy right henchman, N. Gin is a semi-half-faced cyborg with very crazy tendencies and evils projects. He is a genius in technologies and all about of mechs. Recently, he developed sado-masochistic side, feminine personality and a crazier behavior. Evil Mechs creator In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, N.Gin explains to Cortex that he needs help gaining the 25 slave crystals. He appears as the penultimate boss, using a huge heavily armed robot, and was supposed to be getting the crystals from Crash. He is defeated, saying "Dr.Cortex will be very displeased with your resistance!" In Warped, he plays a lesser role, but still important none the less. He is again the penultimate boss, this time using an even larger robot which later joins a ship and gains additional weaponry, fought by Coco on the moon, who uses a space-fighter. In Crash Team Racing, he races on Team Cortex against N.Oxide. In Crash Bash, he appears as an obstacle in the Ballistix minigame, randomly throwing balls at players. In Wrath of Cortex, he suggests Cortex's super weapon, Crunch. In Nitro Kart, N.Gin races on Cortex's team, trying to get freedom from Velo. In Huge Adventure, he doesn't appear as the penultimate boss, but as the 2nd boss. He has a severely powered down mech in this game. Pirate Mind In Crash Twinsanity, he now has his own battle ship. Before that however, he builds the Mecha Bandicoot to try and kill Crash, but fails. After destroying N.Gin's crows nest, N.Gin falls on a TNT Crate, exploding everything around it. He later appears with with N.Tropy and N.Brio in The Evil Twins' treasure room, angry at Cortex and wanting the treasure. Girly man at the race N. Gin later makes an appearance in Crash Tag Team Racing as a playable character. In this game, he has a whole new look, including gray skin and black hair. He also gains a new personality such as depressive and effeminate madman, proving by feminine mannerisms and yelling, and telling Crash to get him a ballerina dress so he can be pretty and also request pink slippers for his last creation. Double-personality cyborg N. Gin appears in Crash of the Titans, in which he owns a large factory that looks like himself in a pose similar to the Statue of Liberty. In the same game, he is shown having split-personalities and strange emotionals problems, who leading him in hysterical ways. Still Crazy N. Gin also appears in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. He appear at the beginning of the game, leading an attack against on Crash with his Ratnician army. He observes the Bandicoot by an observatory, and reveals if Cortex is triumphant in his plot, N. Gin will be he ruler of Wumpa Islands. Though, N. Gin is finally defeated by Crash and Aku Aku, and leaves Wumpa Islands. Biography *Species: Cyborg-Human *Origin: Unknown (probably European, precisely Austrian) *Weapon: Mech *Last Appearance: Crash: Mind Over Mutant *Appearances: All games except Crash Bandicoot and Crash Fusion. Trivia *N. Gin's name is pun on the word "engine". It's unknown what the N stands for, but it's possibly "nitro", so the full name would be a pun on "Nitrogen". *A deleted scene in Twinsanity suggests N. Gin has a crush upon Coco Bandicoot, also in Crash Tag Team Racing on Crash. * In the Crash games made by Naugty Dog, N. Gin had the 3rd most Hit Points in Cortex Strikes back (Five) and the 1st most Hit Points in Warped (5 and 7, equaling 12). Category:Characters